1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation mechanism, and more particularly to a vehicular ventilation mechanism for ventilating the passenger space of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to ventilate the passenger space of a motor vehicle, it has been the general practice to actuate a fan from the passenger space or to open or close a window pane during driving operation. In this connection, it is known that a relatively high vacuum occurs around the marginal portions of the front door window pane when the vehicle is traveling and especially the vacuum is strongest in the lower corner portion of the front door window.